NeS2 Post 1822
In NeS2 Post 1822 President Prime still wants to reveal the secret of Ohqeanos Simon, the father of Gebohq and Losien, but Polly Simon has a stern mood with Losien for not talking to her supposed boyfriend, The Last True Evil. In Britt the Legend Britt looses sight of Kaptin Kwanza through the mists of the 8th Dimension and meets with a mysterious, shadowy figure dubbed Story-Plot. The figure assures Britt that his story could come to an end and yet there may be a use for Britt still. The Story-Plot attaches a cord between itself and Britt, who falls unconscious. He's eventually awoken by Kwanza who insists that he does something to free them from the dimension. Britt wishes to emphasise that he cannot do it by clicking his fingers - and yet that is what frees them as the snap initiates a plot-hole to draw them out. The present day Britt agrees to the terms of Antestarr to help him by becoming the Ever-ending Plot, who he realises was the person he met in the 8th Dimension. Post Britt the Legend - Chapter Twenty-Eight Polly Simon: "Stories are our bread and butter, yes, and as a mother who wants their children to finish eating the food they have first, Losien Ohqtober Novel Simon..." Despite her renewed youth, Polly Simon still carries the sternest of motherly air as she glares at her daughter, Losien, into shame. Calling her by her full name is, of course, the ancient time-honored tradition of invoking quite possibly The Most Trouble A Child Can Be In. Polly Simon: "...you still have something you wish to say to your much-too-old Russian boyfriend, don't you?" Losien and her Russian love, The Last True Evil, look at each other with troubled eyes. Losien Simon: '''"You have a piece of lint on your shoulder." '''The Last True Evil: "Oh. So I do. Thank you." Polly Simon: "Not that, young lady!" Gebohq Simon: "Awwwww, you're in trouble now!" Polly Simon: "You're next, young man!" He immediately hides behind Rachel. President Prime: "Not to interrupt family affairs, but I can assure you the story about Ohqeanos Simon needs to be told for your mission here to succeed." Polly Simon: "My husband's secrets can wait! My daughter needs to do as I say first." Losien Simon: "Secrets? Mom, what don't we know about Dad?" Losien and Gebohq look at Polly in earnest concern, while everyone else stares in renewed interest. Polly Simon: "You really don't want to know. There are things parents must do for their children. Things no one should ever do, so that their children may have stories of their own..." Evil G: "Chance..." Britt the Legend - Chapter Twenty-Eight As Britt moves with determination into the mists of unformed plot, Kaptin Kwanza stops him with a hand on his shoulder. Kaptin Kwanza: "Should we really be doing this? This doesn't seem right. We could find another way, yes?" Britt stares at him in an unusually cold manner. Britt: "I have to do this." Kaptin Kwanza stands helpless as Britt pulls himself away and continues walking into the mists and out of sight. However, Britt does not walk far before he sees a shadowy figure in the mists and stops. Britt: "Step out of the way, Kaptin. I told you I have to do this." Shadowy Figure: "I know." Startled to hear someone other than Kaptin Kwanza, Britt eyes his surroundings. Britt: "Who are you?" Shadowy Figure: "I am the Story, the Plot, the Make-Believe Play and Prose of Character Threads. I am the Word That Breathes Life Into Fiction and the Running Script Which Enacts Meaning Into the Game. I am the Long Lore, the Mysterious Myth, the Permanent Draft, the Self-Consuming Tale, the White-On-Green Text." Britt: "Oh." The shadowy figure begins to circle around Britt slowly. Britt: "So... Story-Plot... are you a hot woman?" The Story-Plot stops to face-palm before continuing its pacing. Story-Plot: "I am yet without form, for I have yet to be truly born. For now, I have had many beginnings... and many ends, just as you have, our threads interwoven together. Soon, though, my narrative will truly start, and my reign will have no end." Britt: "And every story-plot needs a main character, right? Let me be that guy! I've practically been you already all this time." Story-Plot: "Why? What do you quest on?" An answer nearly escapes, but Britt stops with no answer to give. Story-Plot: "You cannot be my protagonist for you have no purpose; you are but mere entertainment. However, you have many children. Your legend will end, but your legacy will live on through them." Britt: "Children I never raised... My legacy is my own. I want my purpose to be the journey, not the destination. I want my story to never end, just like you." Story-Plot: "Your story must end." The Story-Plot stops pacing around Britt for a moment as it considers something. Story-Plot: "However... your story has always ended." Britt: "Huh?" Story-Plot: "My story will never-end soon, and yet my plot... I may need you yet." Britt: "I'm not sure I like the sound of this." A dark cord becomes visible from the Story-Plot's navel, reaching up into the darkening mists to an unseen source. Another cord appears, and it cannot be told whether the cord stabs Britt into his navel or if the cord had always been there, but as it becomes visibly connected, Britt falls over in pain and into a fetal position. As Britt's own vision darkens, he sees the Story-Plot loom over him. Story-Plot: "Your will end. Ever-ending..." ----------------------------------------------- When Britt regains his vision, Kaptin Kwanza stands over him, visibly worried. Kaptin Kwanza: "Britt, wake up! I figured you wanted to be left alone to take a nap, but the people from that Admin place have found us. We have to get out of here! Do something!" Britt: "What?" Kaptin Kwanza: "Use your crazy powers to make an escape door or something!" Britt: "We're stuck in the middle of nowhere. I can't just make a nonsensical hole to another place with a snap of my fingers like that!" To emphasis his point, Britt snaps his fingers. Irony, however, is the best way to will a Writer to do something, and in that moment, a plot-hole forms under Britt and Kaptin Kwanza. They immediately fall into it. Elsewhere, Britt(ania) stares at her navel, recalling that event from her past, before looking back at Antestarr. Britt: "So you wish to plot to make me...the Plot." Antestarr: "The Ever-ending Plot." Britt: "I'm in." Category:Post Category:NeS2 Post